


They fitted him with a mask.

by Blackbird_singing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to draw more Loki, but this one is actually related to the fic I'm writing :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	They fitted him with a mask.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've watched you slowly winding down for years...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405394) by [Blackbird_singing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird_singing/pseuds/Blackbird_singing). 




End file.
